The Surfer
by BlueRegina06
Summary: Sea-side camping, white sand, bonfires, big waves, great company and a gorgeous blue-haired man with a passion for surfing. Will all these be enough to cure Ichigo's broken heart? AU, yaoi, maybe OOC. ON HIATUS


**Found this baby in my one-year-old fiction files. It's kinda summer-y so I thought... Why not? Please don't ask me to update soon, seriously, that's the last thing I can do. This one was already written and ready to go, that's why I'm posting it. **

**With that said... Happy Grimmichi day y'all!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of the characters.**

**XXXX**

"What a slut!"

"Shinji relax, we've talked about this. There is no necessity for further repetition."

Shinji glared heatedly at the orange haired man seated next to him, on the back seat of Renji's Jeep Cherokee. "But Ich! You guys were friends for I don't know how long and then she goes and does _that!_"

Ichigo sighed exasperatedly and stared outside of the window, knowing that arguing any further wouldn't take him anywhere. Shinji Hirako, his blond best friend ever since diapers, was always such a stubborn drama queen.

"It wasn't all her fault, Hirako," a deep male voice added from the driver's seat, "Kaien wasn't exactly Mr. Chastity during the whole relationship."

Shinji scowled angrily and tucked a tuff of his shoulder length blond hair behind his ear. "Yeah, right; ya always support yer little childhood friend, Abarai.", he bit back, menacingly.

Renji Abarai glared at the blond from the back rear mirror, letting out an angry breath after a while. "So yer sayin' that Kaien wasn't at fault? If I recall correctly, he had cheated more than once."

Ichigo sighed in defeat, pinching the bridge of his nose. _Were they serious? They were really talking about his destroyed love-life while he was right there?_

"I ain't sayin' that!", the blond retorted heatedly, the loud shrill piercing Ichigo's eardrums, "That dickless bastard, Kaien, was always an asshole but that slut Ru-"

"Guys!", the orange head hollered, startling the two arguing men, "Enough!"

Ichigo couldn't take it anymore. It was comforting that his friends cared about him and his emotional condition but his nerves had been at the verge of breaking ever since he found out that his lover of two years, Kaien Shiba, had been cheating on him with no one else but his childhood friend, Rukia Kuchiki. _A woman_. Even though the unfortunate event had occurred about six months ago, the constant, verbal repetition of his mistake from his friends and family wasn't exactly the most pleasurable experience for the orange-haired man. It didn't help him forget.

Not only the wound still stung and burnt but it had also shattered his male pride. It was normal, wasn't it? His supposedly homosexual boyfriend to seek out a woman's embrace for whatever reason - _a reason Ichigo was still unaware of_ - was a kick below the belt. Ichigo felt like it was his fault for not being capable of satisfying his lover's needs to such extend that his man had to fuck a _woman _to get what he wanted.

_Where had he done wrong?_

All of his friends supported him in this hard moment of his love life, all of them kept telling him that it wasn't his fault. Shinji was the most persistent of all, the one who didn't leave him alone, not one second. That was maybe because Shinji knew that the orange head had a tendency of carrying the blame on his shoulders, for every single one of his failures. This situation was not an exception; Ichigo indeed took all the blame for the malfunctioning relationship, shut himself out of the world and raised the walls of his heart higher than before.

_That motherfucking Shinji was almost always right._

At that moment, a soft, delicate hand hesitantly patted the top of his, making Ichigo turn his head to look at his blond haired friend. "Ich," Shinji spoke gently, eyebrows furrowed in concern, "I'm sorry. We are both assholes. Yer tryn'a forget and we keep talkin' about it..."

"I'm sorry too, Ichi," Renji apologized, russet eyes full of regret locking with brown via the front mirror.

A ghost smile tugged upwards the edges of Ichigo's mouth as a very girly giddiness filled his stomach. _Oh well, girly sh-girly. That's why he loved those two assholes so much._

"Don't worry guys," he said, voice lighter, "We came here to have fun, right?"

_Fun._ _What a joke. _Ichigo wasn't exactly pessimistic about this expedition but actual fun had been out of his daily routine since the "incident" with Kaien. However, deep inside that kind soul of his, he had a feeling that this trip could be indeed fun. Or at least he hoped so.

Renji smirked at him through the mirror. "And some pretty boys to warm our sleeping bags."

Both Shinji and Ichigo rolled their eyes but in the end bursted into helpless laughter. Renji was indeed a classic gay man; after he came across the "goodies", as himself usually said, of the male body, he became unstoppable and insatiable. His exotic looks didn't do any harm, the complete opposite, as a matter of fact; Renji could have any male he wanted in his bed, naked and wet, begging to be ravished. Tall, broad, with long fiery red hair. Some people believed that his brash, rude attitude and short temper was because of the hair. _Ichigo was included in this group of people._

However most people ignored that attitude in favor of the tattoos, those tribal, badass tattoos, which were everywhere on the redhead's tanned skin. On his arms, back, neck, chest, abdomen, face... Ichigo had caught himself more than enough times secretly admiring his best friend's model-like body.

Ichigo wanted a man close to Renji's looks, minus the attitude. He was looking for a gentleman, funny, smart with a dash of arrogance but not too much. _Get or it is too complicated?_

_What he truly looked for, though, was honesty. Honesty and faithfulness._

Shinji was the polar opposite; the blond man was lithe, almost skinny, and not as tall as Renji and Ichigo. However, for the lack of height and weight, Shinji surely made up for with his attitude; blunt, crass, short tempered and badass when needed, Shinji took shit from no one. He could definitely take a few men down in a fist-to-fist combat, if ever needed to.

Suddenly, the car came to an abrupt halt, the roaring engine switching off. "We're here!", Renji chirped happily, breaking the nice silence that had settled between the trio.

Ichigo, who had just come back from his rainy inner world, looked outside at the beautiful scenery; they were in the wild forest, close to their campsite where they would stay for around two weeks. Between the fluffy trees Ichigo could make out the deep blue of the sea. _Ah the sea_. Ichigo Kurosaki adored the sea and his biggest weakness was the color; _blue._

_Was there a prettier color than blue?_

"Oi, Ich!", Shinji shouted, startling the hell out of him, "Get yer fat ass out here!"

Ichigo hastily untied his seat belt and jumped off the Jeep, shutting noisily the door behind him. His chocolate brown eyes scanned the area for his blond friend and spotted him carrying his large suitcase - expect Shinji to bring a whole fucking suitcase for camping - and next to him, Renji was flirting, _er, talking_ to a raven haired male. The camp's owner, Ichigo assumed.

Slowly, almost nonchalantly, Ichigo closed the distance between him and his friends, taking a better look at the raven haired man Renji was currently conversing with at the same time; he was approximately the same height as Ichigo - 6 feet - slim but toned, with three scars carved on the right side of his face, from brow to jaw, but he was very handsome nonetheless. Ichigo also noticed in astonishment that the man had a tattoo of the number '69' on his face.

_He liked it so much?_, Ichigo thought and shook his head.

"So your tent's number is '15'; it's big enough for the three of you." The raven haired man glanced at the arriving Ichigo and nodded in acknowledge. Ichigo nodded back, wordlessly. The brunet's black eyes turned back at Renji, a flirty smile brightened up his handsome face. "Me and a couple of friends around here are having a bonfire tonight. You are all invited."

"We'll be there, thanks for the invitation, Shuuhei," Renji promised, offering his large hand to the brunet. Ichigo inwardly rolled his eyes when the other man grasped Renji's hand and the redhead brought it to his lips. _Ew Renji. Ew._

Shuuhei-guy chuckled and bowed before he turned on his heel and walked away. It took both Shinji's obnoxiously loud yell and Ichigo's well aimed punch on Renji's shoulder to resuscitate the man.

"Ow, motherfucker! Ow!", Renji complained, clasping his pained shoulder.

Ichigo and Shinji cackled sadistically. "Sooooo," the blond haired man crooned, "Shuuhei, huh?"

A goofy smile spread over the redhead's face. "Guys...", he sighed after a while, straightening his back, "I think I'm in love."

Shinji gasped in shock but then whooped happily, clapping his hands while Ichigo rolled his eyes and sighed, failing to hide a smile. Always expect Renji to fall in love with every handsome brunet existing in nature. He had a huge crush on Rukia's straight, not to mention married, brother, Byakuya Kuchiki, for three years to begin with.

"Okay, okay love bird," Ichigo retorted sarcastically, "Let's get settled in our tent and go for a swim."

It took more than an hour to finally settle in their tent and that was mainly because of Shinji who had brought his entire apartment with him. The blond man kept whining and wailing when Ichigo instructed him to keep some of his shit inside the truck, Renji kept losing his short temper and argued with Shinji most of time and Ichigo... Well Ichigo barely kept his cool, enough to wordlessly put on his swimming trunks, cover himself in sun block, unpack his towel and leave the bickering duo alone with their bickering. They didn't even notice him leaving.

_Aaaah, blessed silence at fucking last._

It was a warm day, the sun was shining brightly in the sky and the sea was calm save for the large waves sloshing here and there on the shore. In other words, a weather very suitable for surfers. Ichigo could make out a bunch of them riding those blue waves, twirling and dancing upon them elegantly. He smiled; surfing was one of his favorite sports, strictly to watch only because he had a severe case of two left feet. Whatever required balance and hand-to-eye-to-leg coordination he couldn't do to save his life.

_Completely helpless._

Approaching the shore, Ichigo looked around for a nice spot to set his towel down and lie down to photosynthesize. Back where he lived, he was filled to the brim with carbon monoxide and nitrogen, noise and large buildings, and he couldn't enjoy the sun the way he wanted. That was the main reason why he and his friends escaped to the sea side, with no noise, no unhealthy habits and no Internet of course.

Once he found the perfect spot close to the sea, so that his legs dipped inside the cold water, Ichigo closed his eyes and surrendered his body to the sun God. He wouldn't have been laying on the white sand more than fifteen minutes when a loud, enthusiastic cry unsettled him from his slumber.

"WOOOOOOOHOOOO!"

Scowling, Ichigo opened his brown eyes and sat up, scanning the area for the noisy son of a bitch who disturbed his peaceful moment. When his eyes finally settled of the source of the noise, he felt them widen, intestines twisted and twined, annoying butterflies declaring war in his stomach.

_Jesus Christ, did Shinji feed him some hallucinogenics? Because there was no way in hell he was watching an angel sliding over a big wave like he owned the fucking ocean._

_Maybe Poseidon's lost son decided to show himself to the mortals, who knew?_

The God-like creature Ichigo's brown eyes were currently locked on, was riding a large wave on his white surf board, with the biggest and toothiest grin on his face. Although Ichigo couldn't see much of the man's face, he could definitely spot a shock of blue on top of his head. _Had the man had blue hair?_

_Dear me._

_Blue? Blue?!_

"Oi Grimm!", a very, very tall and very skinny man, with shoulder long black hair and a bandana covering his left eye shouted at the blue haired surfer, "Get yer lazy, fat ass here n'help us set tha shop, ya fag!"

The blue haired man - _Grimm? Strange name, but it had an appeal to it _- busted into a contagious, throaty laughter, making Ichigo chuckle along quietly. He watched enthralled while the man turned the pointy edge of the board upwards, ending on top of the wave, letting it guide him until it splashed on the shore. _The man was flawless. _Ichigo observed in endless fascination as he jumped off the surfboard and flipped the bird to the Bandana guy.

Although they weren't very close to where Ichigo was seated, he could make out some of the words they exchanged. The first thing his ears caught was a low growl from the blue haired God, _er_, man that had liquid fire pooling at his groin area.

"Go fuck yerself, Nnoi."

Nnoi, aka Bandana guy, bristled, a displeased frown marring his features. "Ain't nobody got time fer that, pretty boy. Shiro's been all over m'ass the past twenty minutes yer out here ridin' everythin' that moves!"

Grimm barked a gruff laugh at the rather obvious innuendo, making little Ichigo stir angrily in the oranget's trunks. _Just what the eff?_

"Shiro's always all over yer ass. He is all over everybody's ass. Get over it," the blunet sighed dismissively, bending down to pick up his surfboard and at the same time giving a very detailed image of his firm backside to Ichigo.

_Hoo boy, he was almost ready to spread himself naked and hard to the bigger man._

Even from a distance, Ichigo could see just how perfect the blunet actually was; his shoulders were broad and toned, swimmer-like built, tanned skin taut over mouthwatering musculature, black swimming trunks hanging low on narrow hips, ending into miles long legs. _Ah_. Ichigo hadn't seen sight that perfect in... well, forever and he was about to stand to his feet and speak to the man, had not the said blunet beat him to it first.

The blue head snapped at him, enticing lips parting ever so slightly while the man's eyes widened in awe. Ichigo's face ignited, heart threatening to bust out his chest and everything. He averted his gaze, suddenly feeling shy. _Ichigo!_, he chided himself, _Don't be a girl!_

Gathering his wits, he chanced a glance at the blue haired man and in his utter astonishment, the man was walking confidently towards him, narrow hips swaying in a rhythmic way, defined abdomen flexing and relaxing with every step. _Oh Gawd._ Ichigo wasn't an overly dramatic person but right now all he wanted was to roll on the sand screaming, nosebleeding the whole way.

Once the man was one step away from Ichigo, he kneeled down, lowering to Ichigo's eye level. _Holy shit._ Because of their proximity, Ichigo's breath was stolen away by a pair of ocean-blue, ultramarine with a dash of azure eyes staring intensely inside his brown ones.

"Sup," the man spoke, the gravelly deep baritone had all hairs on Ichigo's body stand to attention.

"Everything's good," Ichigo responded, unable to tear his eyes away from the angelic face in front of him.

Grimm's smile widened, if that was even possible, and sat down next to him, one long leg straight, the other folded towards that gorgeous, chiseled chest. By now, Ichigo was inwardly swooning like a fan girl but on the outside, he kept the "calm and composed" attitude he always had.

"Yer a newbie?", Grimm asked after a while of comfortable silence. Blue eyes were twinkling with genuine interest and curiosity, making Ichigo's always-low confidence to crack up a notch.

"Maybe...", he smirked flirtatiously, so out of character for him, "Why?"

Grimm chuckled huskily, leaning closer to Ichigo's ear. "'Cause, I'd remember whether I'd seen someone with such beauty as yours er not, ginger," the ethereal man whispered, sensually nonetheless.

Ichigo's smirk faltered dramatically as he blushed like there was no tomorrow, heart dancing like Beyoncé in _Déjà vu _at the root of his tongue, his mind working a thousand miles per millisecond, while he stared at his lap, dumbfounded. _Beauty? Damn, that man knew what he was doing_. And it was working because he was almost strumming Ichigo like an electric guitar. _And he was so close!_ Ichigo could practically smell his skin; a mixture of the ocean and masculinity.

_Jesus Christ on crack. Maybe Grimm was the lost son of Dionysus after all. Dionysus and Aphrodite's son. Yeah. That would make sense._

A noiseless chuckle fluttered the sensitive hairs at the nape of Ichigo's neck, making the ginger jerk ever so slightly. "So," Grimm drawled, "Ya got a name, beautiful?"

Ichigo swallowed thickly. "I-Ichigo Kurosaki," he stuttered dumbly, voice breaking and all. _Shit. Smooth, Ichigo, very smooth._

"Oh, what a nice name. I've never heard it before," The blue haired man crooned, voice amused. "I like that."

"I was born to pleasantly surprise it seems," Ichigo replied to the complement with a sweet smile. _And to be unpleasantly surprised_, he acidly added in his mind but didn't let it show. "So, what's _your_ name?"

"Grimmjow," the blue haired man answered, ruffling his sexily disheveled and damp blue hair, "Grimmjow Jaegerjaques. Some people call me Grimm, others go with Blue or Jag. You choose."

Ichigo bit his lip, watching in satisfaction and slight amusement Grimmjow's pupils dilate. "Grimmjow's fine, I can work with it," he finally said, allowing a small smile to tilt his full lips upwards.

Grimmjow's face split into two from the shit-eating grin he suddenly let loose. "It sounds so much better when you say it. My name I mean." The blue-haired man sighed. "Yer voice is criminal."

"Hmm," the oranget hummed, trying to keep a staight face and not grin like the cat which got the milk, "I really hope there ain't cops around to arrest me. That'd be a total bummer."

A blue eyebrow cockily rose as the blue-haired man studied him in disbelief and a hint of amusement. Ichigo instantly felt self conscious; _what? Had he said something lame again?_

Just when he was about to open his mouth and ask the other man what was wrong, Grimmjow chuckled quietly and shook his head. "That's actually the first time somebody has so seriously smart-talked back to me," the blunet said in amusement, "Woo boy, I'm speechless."

_Really? His line wasn't all that fabulous to begin with. Meh, maybe Grimmjow was being polite. _"Yay me," Ichigo shrugged with a playful grin, "I took one of your firsts and you certainly don't look like someone who has many firsts left."

Grimmjow licked his lips slowly and Ichigo had to follow the movement like a hungry hyena. "S'kinda hot when you talk like this, you know. I may hafta do somethin' about it," the blunet stated, with an playful/mischievous smile of his own.

"Lucky you, the ocean is right here." _Dawg, he was on a roll today. It was the sun, it had to be._ "Might as well dive in to cool off," Ichigo retorted, loving their little exchange a little too much. It was the first time someone as gorgeous as Grimmjow looked so genuinely interested in him and it felt as if his broken male pride was slowly getting to its feet again.

_Pft. Yeah. Baby steps, but it was something._

The blunet snickered again, scooting a little closer, his long, delicate fingers shooing one stray tuff of orange hair away from the oranget's eyes. "Some fires don't go out with plain water, ginger," the man husked sexily and the goosebumps were back full force.

"Some don't go out at all, Grimmjow," Ichigo said breathlessly. Blue eyes locked on his moving lips, then back into his eyes and Grimmjow bit his lower lip. _Hoo boy. That was intense._

"Which type of fire are you?"

Ichigo smirked through his haze. "Where's the fun if I tell you? You have to find out."

Grimmjow grinned broadly, his wonderful eyes lighting up with interest. "Challenge accepted," said the man and slowly moved away, taking his mouthwatering scent along with him, allowing Ichigo to breath for a chance.

"Speaking of fires," the blunet soon added, "Will I see ya at the bonfire tonight?"

Ichigo blinked. _Bonfire? He could recall hearing about a bonfire but he couldn't... - oh_. It suddenly dawned on him. "Oh. Shuuhei has already invited us."

One blue eyebrow reached Grimmjow's equally blue hairline. "Ya know Shuuhei?" Ichigo nodded.

"Arite," the blunet then continued, "We organize it every year at this period usually." He chuckled, turning his blue eyes towards the sea. "It has the best waves this time of the year, and it's the coolest thing ever to surf at night..." Grimmjow glanced back at Ichigo who hadn't stopped looking at the other's full lips, not even one second. "Do you surf, Ichigo?"

The oranget slightly shuddered, hiding it with a subtle shift of his position. _Man, that voice was all kinds of bed worthy, especially the way it wrapped around his name like a silky scarf. He could just come by listening to Grimmjow saying his name. _Blushing at his naughty thoughts, Ichigo cleared his throat before he replied.

"No," he said, shaking his head negatively, "Definitely not."

Grimmjow quirked one blue eyebrow. "Why not?"

Ichigo pursed his lips together in consideration; inwardly he was cackling, thoroughly amused by the look of genuine curiosity and astonishment on the blunet's face, as if not surfing was a crime. _Heh. What fun._

"Because," Ichigo sighed, "I'm sorta clumsy, in a very general and unspecified term."

"Clumsy?"

"More than you can imagine," Ichigo said chuckling, "I can trip on lean freaking asphalt."

The blue-haired man grinned brightly, a big, toothy grin that depleted Ichigo's air supply completely. "That's cute."

Ichigo's eyebrows reached his hair line, staring incredulously at the surfer. "It ain't cute. I look stupid and retarded."

Cheshire grin still in place, Grimmjow leaned closer again, his long, elegant fingers traced a path on Ichigo's angular jaw, sending furry bunnies all over his skin. His breath even hitched in his damned throat, coming out shuddering and screaming like a banshee as those scorching fingers found their way to his over-sensitive neck.

"No worries," Grimmjow murmured in his ear and Ichigo almost let out a very loud, unmanly and wanton moan. "I can carry you in my arms any time. Just gimme a shout."

_Sparks_. Finally, his useless pile of goo he called brain managed to muster a word for what existed between him and Grimmjow. Sparks of passion, desire, pesky sexual tension...

_Hnghaaah._

"T-That's nice of you." _Really? Stuttering like a teenage girl while being a MALE in his mid twenties? Nicely done, Kurosaki Ichigo._

The surfer grinned, releasing Ichigo from the spell of eye and skin contact. "So, yer comin' to the bonfire?", he asked once more, blue eyes twinkling like stars. Ichigo simply nodded, unable to find his tongue in that desert of a mouth. _And he had been playing the blue-haired man so nicely before..._

"Perfect," Grimmjow said, standing up with one swift movement that had Ichigo gaping. "I hafta run now, ginger, but I'll catch up wit'cha tonight, 'kay?"

"Sure."

Grimmjow turned on his heel and jogged away, shouting something the orange head didn't catch. His brain was preoccupied with the visual stimulation of those mouthwatering, firm butt cheeks, oh so beautifully displayed by the wet swimming trunks the blue-haired man wore. Being a man with a very intense ass fetish, Ichigo wanted - no needed - to feel those pieces of art under his fingers, or maybe he could feel them on a more intimate part of his body... But ah, what a dilemma; as much as he'd loved to fuck the man, he was looking forward to be fucked by him too. _Those powerful thighs, those hands? Those beautiful, full lips? Holy cow._

_Grimmjow could positively make him scream the bloodiest murder._

_He needed that. He really, really needed that. To forget about that asshole, Kaien; forget about how much of a loser he had made Ichigo feel._

_Okay, enough._ Ichigo sucked a shaky breath through the nose, trying to calm the now awake and growling beast that practically instructed him to run after Grimmjow and do the nastiest things to him. _Oh, he was such a horny motherfucker._ On the other hand, it was somehow natural; it'd been a while since the last time he got some of the... _You know... The good stuff_, that his body was craving for a caress, a kiss... Oh, how he missed it... Sex, foreplay - _god, the foreplay_ - oral pleasure, given or taken, he didn't care.

And here comes Grimmjow and sets everything on fire with his large, calloused hands, his gruff voice, his sexy grin, his smell, his-

Ichigo facepalmed. He had to stop thinking about the blue-haired man unless he wanted his lead pipe to become a public spectacle.

_Cold water. Yeah, cold water would put out the destructive fire within his starving body._ _For the time being._

_He would think about the man later._

Ichigo stood up, stretched and yawned, tripped on his feet twice before dipping into the cold ocean water. _Just like I thought; the ocean did come in handy._

**XXXX**

**Thanks for reading.**


End file.
